Vanquisher
__TOC__ Overview Vanquisher is a title that you can display for prestige. It is related to Hard mode. Vanquisher title track This title is granted to a character for defeating all of the foes in each explorable area of a campaign while in Hard Mode. A character's progression can be tracked on the World Map: areas that have been vanquished will have a gold design around the name, while unvanquished areas will be red. Note that if your entire party reaches -60% death penalty and all of your party members are dead, you are returned to the last visited outpost and must restart the area. : :1 These titles are all individual and independent title tracks, with only one level each. Each of them currently counts towards the Kind Of A Big Deal and Legendary Vanquisher title tracks. :2 There is no Vanquisher title for EotN; instead, vanquishing EotN areas counts toward the Master of the North title track. A red counter in the effects monitor area of the interface will display how many foes the party has vanquished in the current area. Upon successfully vanquishing an area, the counter will turn to gold, the "mission completed" fanfare will play, and the players will receive a reward of gold and experience. The gold and experience received will be equal to five times the number of creatures defeated. *Killing tamable pets will add to the counter for the current area, increasing the gold and XP reward, but they are not required to complete an area. *Foes killing each other will also count towards the kill total for the area - the party does not have to kill everything first-hand. *Vanquishing of a zone can be repeated as many times as one wishes. It will remain marked in gold on the map, but the counter will be reset each time you enter the zone. You will still gain gold and experience for re-vanquishing each area based on the number of monsters you kill. *Monsters that pop up, such as Plague Devourers (Prophecies), Oni (Factions), and Mandragors (Nightfall) only count if you make them pop up before you vanquish all other foes. Known Bug Issues *Defeating the last enemy of an area has caused some players' games to freeze and close. However, the credit for completing that area IS logged in the Vanquisher title track. *There are occasions in Factions in which most groups of Jade Brotherhood are not counted towards the total vanquished until they are within radar range. This can be advantageous to the player, but it is not known whether some certain areas with Jade Brotherhood are more easily vanquishable than others as you must pass by them in order to clear the area of other foes. *Monsters that can disappear and reappear (Wurms in particular) DO count towards the total once they are aggroed. However, a Wurm that disappears after being initially aggroed will make the area impossible to vanquish until the Wurm reappears and is killed. If an aggroed Wurm is underground and the party has vanquished all other foes in the area, the red counter will turn gold and tell you that you have vanquished all foes in the area. However, you will not actually receive the gold and XP reward until the Wurm is killed (nor will the area be counted towards the title track). Number of Foes in Each Area The actual number of foes in each area is somewhat variable, due to the randomness in the number of creatures that may spawn in a given group. The numbers below reflect the range of foes seen in actual gameplay experience by GuildWiki users. *Since pop-up groups only count if you activate them, areas known to contain a large number of avoidable pop-ups are marked in the tables below. *Many quests can significantly affect the number of enemies that appear in an area. These quests are noted with a ▲ if they increase the number of enemies and a ▼ if they decrease the number of enemies. For more detailed notes and strategies pertaining to specific areas, please refer to that area's article. Tyria : :1 If you have Eye of the North, displaying your Ebon Vanguard title while vanquishing the Ascalon region will ease the difficulty a bit, as the Rebel Yell effect gives you bonuses against the Charr. In addition, many of the Ebon Vanguard skills also give bonuses against Charr. Cantha : :1 Canthan born characters who have completed An Unwelcome Guest will find no enemies at all when they enter Zen Daijun; you will need to kill a tiger or crane to get credit for vanquishing the area. Having any non-Canthan character in the party will cause enemies to spawn as normal. This is a special case; do not set the minimum in the table to 1! :2 If anyone in the party has both The Drunken Master and Chasing Zenmai active (does not have to be the same person), you can vanquish Bukdek Byway by simply defeating Drinkmaster Tahnu. The Hard Mode indicator will appear gold when you enter the area, however the title and the map will not update until after you kill the Drinkmaster. Each quest by itself will still reduce the number of enemies. The following quests, on the other hand, must not be active for this to work, as they will still spawn additional enemies: Eliminate the Jade Brotherhood, Eliminate the Am Fah, The Afflicted Guard. :3 If someone in the party has the primary quest A Meeting With the Emperor active, you can vanquish this area easily. You can find someone in Zin Ku Corridor who has just completed the Tahnnakai Temple mission and has Hard Mode unlocked on their account if you don't know anyone who has the quest. Note that completing A Meeting With the Emperor is optional, but it is often overlooked since it is an easy and fast quest to complete. You can get a ferry to Arborstone with someone who has the quest The Count's Daughter to keep A Meeting With the Emperor for later use. Elona : Eye of the North There is not a separate Vanquisher title for Eye of the North, but vanquishing areas is required for the Master of the North title track. : Notes *A general strategy is to save your Death Penalty Removal items such as Four-Leaf Clovers, Peppermint Candy Canes, or the Powerstone of Courage for vanquishing the more difficult areas. See the Death penalty removing Item quick reference for all items. *Some Consumables such as the Grail of Might, Essence of Celerity, and Armor of Salvation buff your party making it easier to vanquish difficult areas. *If you have problems vanquishing, there is a strategy which can prevent the whole party's defeat at 60% Death Penalty. If you vanquish with heroes, you can flag one back in a safe area, with less than 60% dp and with no res available. This will cause the whole team to respawn once the other 7 members are dead. Synergetic Titles *'Cartographer': since you will have cleared all enemies from an area, it should then be easy to map the entire location, and you can use the red/gold completion markers on the world map to keep track of which areas you have scraped. *'Reputation/Allegiance titles': Friend of the Kurzicks/Luxons in Factions, Sunspear and Lightbringer in Nightfall, and Asura, Deldrimor, Ebon Vanguard, and Norn in Eye of the North. Obtaining the various bounties associated with these titles while vanquishing an area will net you a considerable amount of reputation points. See also *Caravan vanquishing Category:Character-based titles Category:Core titles Category:Prophecies titles Category:Factions titles Category:Nightfall titles